Un baiser
by JessSwann
Summary: Durant DMC, la scène du baiser fatal racontée des points de vue alternés de Jack, Elizabeth et Will Ecrit pour Bingo FR: Thème : Un baiser


**Disclaimer: ****Disney pour oh bah un peu près tout**

_**Coucou à tous, voici donc une nouvelle histoire sur la scène mythique ( du moins pour moi) de DMC, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

_**Note les dialogues du film sont en italique**_

**Un baiser**

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Le Kraken est parti. Mais il va revenir. Je le sais. Nous le savons tous.

Je regarde l'équipage s'entasser dans des chaloupes. La terre est si loin… Que se passera-t-il si le Kraken décide de nous attaquer lorsque nous serons à bord de ces barques ?

Parce que ce n'est pas le Black Pearl que poursuit la bête…. Ce qu'il cherche c'est l'homme qui a vendu son âme à Jones. C'est Jack. Et il ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'il ne l'aura pas eu.

Jack le sait. Sinon il n'abandonnerait pas son navire. Jack le sait mais il est trop lâche pour choisir la seule solution possible.

_**POV Jack Sparrow**_

Nous l'avons mis en fuite. Turner a eu une bonne idée pour une fois. Ca nous laisse un répit. Le temps de rejoindre la côte…. Et après…

Oh Pearl comment puis-je t'abandonner ? Mais c'est la seule façon…. La seule.

Je caresse une dernière fois le bois de ton mât. Non… Je ne peux, je ne peux pas te laisser. Quel capitaine abandonne son navire ?

_« Merci Jack »_

Elizabeth… Pourquoi est-elle encore là ?

_« Nous ne sommes pas encore sauvés »_

Non nous ne le sommes pas…. Si le Kraken suit la marque alors je … nous…

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Il sait. Il en a conscience mais il nous condamne quand même… Nos regards se nouent. Dans ses yeux, il y a le trouble… Le chagrin ?

Nous sommes seuls.

Seuls….

Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas…. Je ne veux pas perdre Will. Si Jack vient avec nous alors nous mourrons. Je le sais et Jack le sait aussi… Jack. Il aurait pu partir, s'il l'avait fait, s'il avait continué, il serait sauf maintenant. Mais finalement il n'a pas pu.

_« Vous êtes revenu, j'ai toujours su que vous étiez un homme bien »_

Son regard s'adoucit. Je prends la décision qu'il semble incapable de prendre.

Jack doit rester. Et il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour ça.

_**POV Jack Sparrow**_

Elizabeth… Lizzie… Ce qu'elle est belle.

Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux des siens. Elle sait. Elle a compris… Elle sait que je…

Bugger….

Elle s'approche, elle est si proche, si proche…

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Un baiser. Un seul.

Y gouter une fois avant de l'oublier pour toujours. Jack ne bouge pas.

Un baiser ce n'est rien…. Un baiser contre toutes nos vies.

_**POV Jack Sparrow**_

Ses lèvres sont douces, mon cœur accélère. Oui… C'est bon, tellement bon… Si je pouvais, je la prendrai là maintenant, à même le pont.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Jack…

Je l'embrasse du mieux que je peux… Je le maintiens, je le guide…. Quelques pas… quelques secondes… Encore un peu.

_**POV William Turner**_

Qu…quoi ?

Pourquoi…

Elizabeth et Jack… Elle l'embrasse comme si, comme si… Jamais elle ne m'a embrassé comme ça. Je vois les yeux de Jack, ils sont fermés. Et elle l'embrasse encore. Comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Comme s'ils s'aimaient…

_« Allez Will »_

Gibbs me force à descendre, je ne les vois plus… Je devrai remonter mais je ne peux pas.

Pas après ça…

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

La langue de Jack caresse la mienne…. Jamais on ne m'a embrassée comme ça, jamais… C'est tellement… J'ai envie de lui.

Je n'ai pas le droit de le désirer.

_**POV Jack Sparrow**_

Encore, encore, encore….

Lizzie….

Sa bouche se plie à la mienne, jamais encore je n'ai désiré une femme comme ça. Jamais une femme ne m'a embrassé comme ça. Je sens son odeur enivrante, sa bouche est fraiche, sa langue si habile….

Bugger je la veux

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter, je n'ai pas envie de le laisser, je ne veux pas…

Mais je ne peux pas.

Il est contre le mât. Ma main glisse sur sa veste. Il se laisse faire.

Le bracelet de fer se referme sur son poignet.

Clic…

_**POV Jack Sparrow**_

Je sens l'acier froid sur mon poignet. Sa bouche déserte la mienne.

Son regard est impitoyable. Elle a choisi pour moi. Elle a compris ce que je ne voulais pas admettre. Le capitaine n'abandonne pas son navire.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Il a compris…. Il sait ce que je viens de faire. Il sait pourquoi…

Ma main glisse sur la sienne, cette main chaude….sait-il aussi bien caresser qu'embrasser ? Non je ne dois pas penser à ça, je ne dois pas.

Ses yeux ne lâchent pas les miens. Il me sourit…Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard du sien… Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça… Sans un mot, je...

« C'est vous qu'il veut… Pas le navire ni nous… C'est le seul moyen »

Moi aussi je le veux

_**POV Jack Sparrow**_

Elizabeth. Deux gouttes d'eau. Elle a raison. Elle seule a compris. Le seul moyen pour que je reste.

_« Je ne suis pas désolée »_

Je ne bouge pas. J'en suis incapable. Je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres….

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Ses yeux sont tendres… Tendres alors que je viens de le condamner à rester…. Je me penche sur lui… Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent.

Oui… L'embrasser une nouvelle fois…. Une dernière fois… J'ai envie de lui…

Sous mes pieds, le bateau tangue…. Le Kraken va revenir… Je ne peux pas rester. Je ne peux pas l'embrasser encore, car cette fois ce baiser serait injustifiable… Je m'écarte. Son regard ne me lâche pas

_**POV Jack Sparrow**_

Elle s'écarte. Je sens son désir qui répond au mien. Pourtant elle va partir, je le sais. C'est ce que je ferais à sa place. Nous sommes pareils elle et moi, moi et elle. Nous.

_« Pirate »_

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Pirate….

Il a raison. Je suis venue de son côté… Il est trop tard pour regretter.

_**POV Jack Sparrow**_

Je la suis du regard tandis qu'elle recule. Moi non plus je ne regrette rien.

_**POV William Turner**_

Elizabeth nous rejoint. Elle est seule.

_« Où est Jack ? »_

Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec elle ?

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Je me force à regarder Will. Il ne doit pas savoir. Personne ne doit jamais savoir ce que j'ai fait. Ni ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai embrassé Jack. Jamais

« Il a choisi de rester pour nous laisser une chance »

Les hommes semblent avoir du mal à me croire. Les remous de l'océan redoublent. Nous ne pouvons pas rester. Je ne peux pas rester, si je reste, je vais le libérer, je vais le…

_« ALLEZ ! »_

_**POV William Turner**_

Elle l'aime. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'est pas venu. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il l'aime aussi. S'il a voulu donner une chance à quelqu'un c'est à Elizabeth. Pas à nous.

Mon cœur est lourd. Elizabeth ne me regarde plus. Elle ne voit plus personne. Elle tremble. Mais je ne peux pas la consoler, je ne peux pas la réchauffer. Ce n'est plus moi qu'elle veut

_**POV Jack Sparrow**_

Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas… Je cherche un moyen de me dégager… Trop tard, la bête est déjà là…

Il est affreux mais pourtant

_« J'ai connu pire »_

J'ai connu le désir, j'ai connu la frustration… J'ai connu Lizzie. La femme qui m'a tué avec un baiser.

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Le Kraken est revenu. Le Pearl tangue… Ses tentacules l'enserrent. Je ne veux pas regarder, je ne peux pas regarder… J'ai envie d'hurler.

Jack… Est-ce qu'il s'est libéré ? Est-ce que…

Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas regretter.

J'ai rêvé de l'embrasser et je l'ai fait. Pour le tuer. Un seul baiser contre sa vie. C'est trop cher payé… Pour lui. Pour moi.

_**POV William Turner**_

Je ne la regarde pas. C'est trop dur. Je ne peux pas la regarder pendant que celui qu'elle aime meurt sous ses yeux.

Elle l'aime….

Le Pearl coule avec son capitaine. Je viens de tout perdre. Le moyen de sauver mon père. La femme que j'aime. En un baiser tout a basculé.


End file.
